Sphere of Intelligence
Shadow. Mystery. Fear. The Ministry of Intelligence operates as an intelligence gathering organization within the Empire. The Ministry exists to gather intel on new worlds, enemy combatants, and even to search for threats inside of the Empire itself. The official goal of the Ministry is to stop threats, both internal and external, before they can even occur. However, while it has a very official, and public, role, many speculate that there is a secret dark side to the Ministry of Intelligence. Some even insist that the Ministry is responsible for the disappearances of others who have gotten too close to the truth. Overview The Ministry of Intelligence is split into three branches, each responsible for different aspects of managing the intrigue and espionage of the Empire: the Diplomatic Corps, the Bureau of Observation, and the Janitorial Division. Depending on the role, a member of Imperial Intelligence could be asked to do one of many different types of tasks, such as analyzing information gleaned from other officers, participating in a diplomatic mission, or even wetwork. Although few may trust members of Intelligence due to their observant ways, the truth is that they are what the Empire represents- they are responsible for keeping the people safe, and blissfully unaware Possible tasks required in Intelligence Members of the Ministry of Intelligence can expect some of these tasks in their career: # Performing undercover work that may involve intimidation, subterfuge and assassination # Carrying out diplomatic missions that help the Empire as a whole through negotiation subtlety # Silently and discreetly keeping an eye on targets for the good of Intelligence and the Empire # Watching and observing guild members for illegal activities, and taking care of any problems that occur Other jobs may be assigned to officers of Imperial Intelligence as well. The jobs above are not the limit of what an officer of Imperial Intelligence can be authorized to do, seeing as an Intelligence officer will do whatever is necessary to protect the Empire and get whatever information the Empire, as well as the Empress herself, requires. That being said, all members are under strict orders to report everything they do to their handlers and senior members. The current Aritash is: Pasaiss Astrum Branches Diplomatic Corps The face of the Ministry of Intelligence, these officers operate (almost) entirely above the board. They are responsible for completing diplomatic missions, meeting with the governments of new territories, attempting negotiations with enemy forces, and even liaising with other ministries. These officers are the gears of the department, and instrumental for keeping the peace. Many are skilled negotiators, investigators, and when need be, are skilled in the art of subtlety and subterfuge. Some negotiations through this division are highly classified, and some never see the light of day. This division tends to work closely with State, War, and at times, REMAK. Bureau of Observation The eyes and ears of the Ministry of Intelligence. These officers are integral to the operation of the Ministry. To collect information is the most vital job of an Intelligence officer, and these officers are the best at what they do. However, the Bureau of Observation are not merely desk workers; these brave individuals are sent out all over the galaxy to collect intelligence on just about everything, and plant the seeds of the Empire throughout the sectors, all without ever being seen or caught. If someone is a member of this branch, you'll certainly never know about it. Janitorial The cloaked hands of the Ministry of Intelligence, this division may well be regarded as a sort of secret police. Members of this division are often members of the other two, working under the cover of their supposed branch. They keep an eye on every citizen in Imperial territory, watching for any odd occurances and troubling mannerisms. Should a problem arise that is dangerous enough to deem a threat to the safety of the Empire, they quietly make that problem disappear. The identity of each and every member of this branch is a zealously guarded secret, and exposing a member may be very hazardous to one's personal health. If a member is exposed, they will often be disavowed, and left to their fate. Members of this branch handle the dirty work, things that nearly no one will ever know about. Arcani If you're a citizen of the Empire, you might have hear rumors of the infamous Arcani. An elite squad of 10 members, this group answers only to the Aritash themself, superseding the authority of even the Ubiqtorate. They're used for the most high priority of black ops missions, from assassinating world leaders, to even disappearing high-profile citizens of the Empire. This group is rumored to have even carried out hits against the Jedi Council, and not to have lost a single member doing so. But the Arcani are only a bedtime story, meant to scare kids into behaving. Right? Ranks Listening Posts Imperial Intelligence Headquarters * Located on the Fate's Hand, the headquarters of the Ministry of Intelligence is the hub at which all branches of the ministry can meet, congregate, and share information. Here is where the highest level missions will be doled out, and where all members of the Ubiqtorate can be found. Outpost Gamma * On the booming world of Nar Shaddaa, where people from all sides of the galactic conflict go to play, is a measly apartment building. Housed inside is a listening post, which is often used by the Aritash themself, as it allows for easy monitoring of most other factions.